Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon
Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by DukeBoss Productions and initially released as version 1.0 on August 24th, 2018; the first patch, version 1.01, was released on August 26th, 2018; the second patch, version 1.02, was released on August 31st, 2018. The EDuke32 source port is required for the mod to work (EDuke32 is included in the mod’s .zip file). It includes a female named Bombshell as a second playable character, new levels, new weapons, new sound effects, new graphics, new music, new enemies, new voice-overs, and new bosses. Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon is meant to be a natural extension of Duke Nukem 3D and what it represents. https://www.moddb.com/mods/duke-nukem-alien-armageddon Development Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon originated in January 2018. Sebabdukeboss20, an artist known for his erotic Duke Nukem 3D artwork, started working on making sprite variants of existing enemies after being inspired by the Project Brutality ''mod for ''Doom. He eventually started working on unique enemies based on Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem Forever ''concept art. Deeperthought, a modder well-known for his ''Attrition (2010) and Duke Forces ''(2016) total conversions, was looking to get back into modding. Sebabdukeboss20 and Deeperthought started collaborating, eventually bringing others in. One day, Sebabdukeboss20 unveiled a Bombshell sprite sheet that gave Deeperthought the idea of creating an AI partner to make this mod unique. ''Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon had a tentative release date of July 1st, 2018. The initial version was released in less than a year, a relatively short time compared to other total conversion mods. After the first release, there was immediate requests for compatibility with expansions such as Duke it out in D.C. There was originally a quick patch to make it work, but eventually it became part of the Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon canon. The levels were left intact but radically overhauled with newer and updated artwork. Some levels, such as Smithsonian Terror, were slightly reworked to be less confusing. Sebabdukeboss20 made a substantial effort to add lots of art to the Smithsonian so the player could explore it like a real museum. Version 2.0, a major update, was released on February 16th, 2019 with many new features and fixes including an overhauled Duke it Out in D.C. episode and surprise Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach episode. Version 2.1 was released on March 1st, 2019 and includes bug fixes, upscaled vanilla enemies, and an optional censored art patch for video streamers. Version 2.15 was released on March 17th, 2019 and included additional bug fixes, coding changes, and art and level updates. New Features Alien Armageddon includes several new features and modern gameplay updates. This list comprises most of, but not all, the new features: * Selectable cooperative AI. Bombshell can be used with Duke or individually in any level. Duke Nukem and Bombshell share the same health and ammo count when swapping, though their weapons are different. When the partner's health is low, you can teleport them to your location and heal them using some of your own health. Bombshell also has unique voice acting and toilet interactions. In co-op, Duke's AI uses a shotgun while Bombshell uses an M4. Their costumes can also be switched (as well as color palette in 2.0). * New weapons (and weapon upgrades in 2.0). * New enemies, many based on concept art and older versions of Duke Nukem Forever. * Enemy variants. * New episodes, including Duke it Out in D.C., have been updated and overhauled (2.0). * Compatible with the original four episodes. * New cutscenes for the original four episodes (and episode selection art for 2.0). * Vending machines are functional and dispense snacks the player can eat for * Small health boosts. * Head shots. Some enemies can be decapitated with well-placed head shots. * A new slide kick attack. * Animated environments. Some vanilla textures like wall computers and slime are now animated. * Lots of new art as well as enhanced vanilla art. * Various new easter eggs, similar to the original Duke Nukem 3D. * Almost all of the original babes have been redone as NPCs that have higher detail, can walk around and react to the player. * Large underwater areas feature bubbles to replenish air (like Sonic). * Steroids will cause time to slow down. * Working holoduke power-up. * NPCs that can engage in combat (2.0). * Flushable toilets (2.0). * Alternate death animations (2.0). * Night vision goggles can uncover possible secrets and expose subliminal messaging in posters, similar to John Carpenter's 1988 movie They Live (2.0). * Level progression maps (2.0). Weapons Duke Nukem's weapons * Mighty Foot * Buzzsaw (Smart Chainsaw in 2.0) * Pistol (uses the same sprite as the Pistol from Duke Nukem 64. Alt fire reloads. 1911 art and upgradable in 2.0) * Shotgun (can be upgraded with alt explosive rounds that use two shells in 2.0) * Chaingun Cannon (can be upgraded and have double capacity in 2.0) * RPG * Pipe Bomb * Devastator * Freezethrower (can be upgraded in 2.0) Bombshell's weapons * Mighty Foot (uses a new sprite) * Buzzsaw * Pistol (Desert Eagle. Alt fire reloads. Can be upgraded in 2.0) * Shotgun (Looks similar to Duke64's shotgun sprite but is actually an original sprite. Can be upgraded with alt explosive rounds that use two shells in 2.0) * M4 (Alt fire can concentrate fire. Can be upgraded and have double capacity in 2.0) * RPG (uses the same sprite as the Missile Launcher from Duke Nukem 64. ''Alt fire can switch between incendiary and ice rockets) * Rolly Turret (uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) * Dual Grenade Launchers * Incinerator (uses the same sprite as the Plasma Cannon from ''Duke Nukem 64, Freezethrower replacement. It can be upgraded in 2.0) Shared Weapons * Alien Laser Pistol (dropped by Assault Troopers) * Shrinker * Babifier (Microwave Expander replacement) * Railgun (Alt fire uses the scope) * Phase Plasma Rifle (based on the Terminator rifle of the same name) * Nuke Launcher (one shot, extremely powerful nuke) * Spidermine (replaces the Laser Tripbomb in 2.0) New Enemies * Armored Pig ** A heavily armored pig cop that usually has a riot shield that must be destroyed first. After it is destroyed, it gains an extra ability where it can charge at the player. They can drop armor bonuses when killed. Loosely based on Duke Nukem Forever concept art. * Sniper ** A female alien sniper that uses a rail gun. They have low hit points, but can attack from a long distance. They can also kick the player back if he or she gets too close. They drop railguns occasionally upon death. Based off of unused concept art from Duke Nukem 3D. In 2.0, the sniper received a proper railgun sprite. * Scuba Trooper ** An underwater Assault Trooper. * Sea Slimer ** An underwater version of a protozoid slimer. It behaves the same as a regular slimer, but has longer tendrils to swim. They can also be hatched from the Protozoid Devourer. * Alien Turret (2.0) ** An assault trooper with a mounted turret that fires green lasers. After being killed, the player can access the turret. * Dukinator ** Based on Duke Nukem Forever enemies which were based on the Terminator. They are armed with phase plasma rifles and make loud mechanical footsteps. Upon death, they have a high chance to continue fighting with their upper half torso like in the movie. They occasionally drop atomic energy or Phase Plasma Rifles in 2.0. * Zombies ** Slow, weak, and attack in numbers. They will either swipe at the player to take a bite out of them. Drops chainsaw fuel occasionally. * Infected Civilians (2.0) ** Some male NPCs will mutate into a creature and attack the player, similar to a zombie. The design was based on John Carpenter's 1982 film The Thing. * OD-209 (2.0) ** Octa Droid-209. A half grown octabrain attached to a re-purposed EDF mech. It is a parody of ED-209 from the 1987 movie RoboCop, as well as Krang from TMNT. * Armyant (2.0) ** A soldier mutated into a half ant wielding an M4. These suckers can crawl on ceilings to watch out. They occasionally drop chaingun ammo. Based on Duke Nukem Forever concept art. * Alien Commando (2.0) ** A very strong and fast Assault Trooper. Bosses/Midbosses * Cyber Enforcer ** A giant mechanical version of the Enforcer with four arms armed with two chainguns. It can plant mechanical excrement mines and also has a dangerous jumping attack where it will attempt to land on the player. Based off of an unused Duke Nukem toy that never got released. * Megabrain ** A much larger mature Octabrain. It has splash attacks and a homing energy attack that can be destroyed. Based off of Duke Nukem Forever concept art. * Swinelord ** A very large mutated Pig Cop with riot gear, a large pipe, and a variety of weapons chained to his hand. Upon death, he drops several ammo types for different weapons. Based off of unused Duke Nukem 3D ''concept art Bad pigcop. * Protozoid Devourer ** A underwater massive creature with multiple eyes and big sharp pointy teeth. It can fire a hail of needles at the player, will chase and try to devour him or her upon getting too close, and can lay sea slimer eggs. * Dr. Proton ** A well known archenemy of Duke Nukem. He is part of the New Invasion, helping the aliens to try and take over the world again. His first form is bipedal with his legs being from a Dukinator. After being defeated, he comes back later with a large spider-like body. The designs were taken from ''Duke Nukem Forever. Episodes Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon ''currently has 3 unique episodes as of version 2.0. Episode 4.5: Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach (2.0) Caribbean expansion re-purposed as a prequel to New Invasion. The levels are enhanced but do not contain the playful cosmetic weapon and enemy changes. This episode was kept as a secret for release. It was adapted late into 2.0's development. * Caribbean Catastrophe * Market Melee * Mr. Splashy's * The Wavemistress * Lost Lagoon * Voodoo Caves * The Alien Remains * A Full House (secret, accessible from Market Melee) Episode 5: New Invasion Earth is suddenly attacked again by aliens, but had help on the inside. Duke Nukem and his partner Bombshell go to find it who it is. * Bombshells * Hard Rain * Sunk City * Area 59 * Hidden Base * Red 2 Zombie Edition (secret, accessible from Area 59) Episode 6: Duke it Out in D.C. (2.0) ''Duke it Out in D.C. has been heavily modified and adapted as a continuation after New Invasion. The level arrangements remain the same. New music has been included. President "Clinton" has been changed to President "Pitchford" * Hell to the Chief * Memorial Service * Nuked Files * Smithsonian Terror * Capitol Punishment * Metro Mayhem * Brown Water * Dread October * Nuke Proof * Top Secret (secret, accessible from Metro Mayhem) (Episodes 1, 2, 3, and 4 are the same as those found in Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition ''but now contain randomly placed enemies and cutscenes.) 2.0 Update An update was released for ''Alien Armageddon on February 16th, 2019. It featured bug fixes, new weapons, weapon upgrades, new enemies, new NPCs, improved AI, and an overhauled Duke it Out in D.C. episode along with other new surprises. Trivia * Nearly all of the new female sprites are 50% larger when compared to normal enemies and Duke Nukem. This is because Sebabdukeboss20 wanted his girls to look good. * Several easter eggs appear in the new episodes. Lara Croft makes a unique appearance in every episode. * If the player is idle as Bombshell, she will deliver an extensive monologue. * Pigcops use the bathroom too (2.0). * The green-haired toilet girl is a direct reference to 3D Realms' 1997 video game Shadow Warrior. * One of the movie posters is a movie called "Alien Abduction." This is a reference to Sebabdukeboss20's erotic flash game Abduction 4.0, based off of Duke Nukem 3D babes. * Sebabdukeboss20 was particular about gun authenticity and made sure the pistols had their slides locked back when reloading and the hammer cocked for the 1911 and Desert Eagle. * Sebabdukeboss20 said the most difficult job for him was making sure all the girl's skin colors were correct in the color palette as they would commonly convert to orange in different shades. Credits Main credits Artwork: sebabdukeboss20 Coding: Dan Gaskill (a.k.a. Deeper Thought) Level designers: William Gee (Bombshells, early version), Maarten Van Oostrum and Merlijn Van Oostrum (Bombshells, Hard Rain, Red 2 Zombie Edition), James Stanfield (Sunk City, Area 59, Hidden Base) Bombshell voice: Batsuey Final boss (Dr. Proton) voice: Major Tom Testers: Forge (lead tester), Running Duke Level editors: Forge (various levels), NUKEMDAVE (Duke it Out in D.C. and Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach ''levels) Additional credits (the following people created assets that were used in ''Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon, but were not directly involved with the mod’s development) The entire EDuke32 development team – made the platform that AA runs on Voxel pack: Michelle Sleeper (a.k.a. ReaperMan) Effect sprites: Cage 3D skyboxes: Fox Weapon sprite artwork: Bullov, Minigunner, and DNF (all made the Railgun sprite art), Cage (made the Alien Laser Pistol and Buzzsaw sprite art), HMNuke93 (made the Desert Eagle Pistol sprite art, minor edits made by sebabdukeboss20) All the people who made the original Duke Nukem 3D Credits information sources: Text in the Credits.doc file, text in the AA Credits.rtf file, text in the AA Changelog.txt file, and the “Credits” menu included in Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon. Category:Total conversions